Prohibido
by Dulcelimon
Summary: Es la historia de Pan y Trunks y como fue todo despues de que Goku se fue con Shen Long. Como una amistad llega a un punto en el que dos personas parecen ser completos extraños y como el amor surge de manera inesperada.
1. Cumpleaños

Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que había estado cerca de su abuelito, en cierta manera siempre estaba en su pensamiento y eso la hacía sentir cerca de él. El mundo se encontraba tranquilo, tal y como lo había prometido Shen Long cuando se llevó a Goku con él.

Era el cumpleaños de la más pequeña de los Son, al fin cumplía sus esperados 18 años, se encontraba muy emocionada ya que su padre le había prometido comprarle un automóvil al cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba triste, ya que en esos últimos días había estado recordando a su querido abuelito más que nunca, siempre se había imaginado que él estaría ahí ese día, ciertamente desde que él se había ido su estilo de vida había cambiado muchísimo, seguía siendo la niña testaruda y rebelde pero ya no practicaba artes marciales tanto como solía hacerlo, ahora más bien era una chica más tranquila y femenina estilo que había tomado de su mejor amiga, la hija del príncipe de los saiyajin.

-¡Por favor Pan!- le suplico con el corto vestido tendido en sus brazos – Es perfecto para tus piernas…

-Ni hablar Bra, no es mi estilo – se negó la pelinegra cruzando sus brazos.

-No seas testaruda, solo por hoy ¿sí? – Hizo un puchero simulando arrodillarse

-Ya, ya… ¡Esta bien! – dijo arrebatándole el vestido, mientras hacia una mueca fingiendo repugnancia.

-No te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro es…. Hmmm… ¡perfecto para ti!

La pelinegra se dirigió hacia el baño cambiándose rápidamente, antes de salir volteo para verse en el gran espejo, era cierto el vestido hacia lucir sus piernas más largas y en cierta manera la hacía ver mayor. Era raro verse a sí misma como una señorita, ya no tenía ese aspecto de cuando se había embarcado en la aventura espacial con su abuelito y Trunks, ahora era diferente, su pelo caía por su espalda para llegar hasta su cintura, sus facciones la hacían ver ahora como una mujer pero conservaba su inocencia, tenía un cuerpo envidiable con un abdomen plano y unas largas piernas envidia de cualquier mujer. (*1)

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Se hace tarde Pan, enserio necesito ir al centro comercial – Pan rio, sabía que su amiga no cambiaría, en lo único que pensaba era en comprar compulsivamente - ¡Anda!

-Ya no es para tanto… - dijo Pan tomando su bolso – Vamos que prometí regresar a casa temprano.

Bajaron las escaleras de Corporación Capsula rápidamente, al parecer la casa estaba vacía, o más bien todos se encontraban dormidos y no los podía culpar, la pelinegra no comprendía por qué su amiga la había citado desde las 8 de la mañana en un sábado pero ni siquiera sus padres pusieron resistencia a los planes de Bra por lo que la pelinegra se vio obligada a acompañarla en una larga mañana de compras.

-Pasamos a almorzar primero y después vamos de compras – Pan hizo una mueca – Vamos! Quiero comprarte algo lindo, hice una reservación en un buen restaurante para celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero tienes que dejar que te arregle ¿sí?... Te prometo que quedaras hermosa! – seguía chillando la hija de Vegeta.

-Tu no aceptas un no por respuesta… ¿o sí? – inquirió la pelinegra riendo nerviosamente a lo que Bra solo contesto negando con su cabeza y riendo.

La mañana se pasó rápido, pasaron a almorzar en un pequeño pero elegante restaurant y después fueron directo al centro comercial más grande de la ciudad, como de costumbre, Bra pasaba de tienda en tienda midiéndose miles de prendas y comprando la mayoría, mientras que Pan no lograba encontrar algo que la convenciera para usar esa noche.

-Dices que es muy elegante pero… ¿Podría usar unos jeans y ya? – Dijo inocentemente la pelinegra

-¡Ni hablar! Eso no está en discusión – le contesto su amiga buscando aun entre los largos y hermosos vestidos de distintos diseñadores - ¡Este es perfecto!

-Haz dicho eso de los últimos diez Bra, comienzas a perder credibilidad – dijo burlándose

-¡Calla y pruébatelo! – dijo empujando a Pan hacia el probador junto a un montón de vestidos.

La pelinegra comenzó a probárselos, algunos ni siquiera se molestaba en salir a mostrárselos ya que no le agradaban. Mientras ella se probaba el último escucho el teléfono de su mejor amiga vibrar, enseguida la chica lo saco y se disculpó con Pan.

-Pan, tengo que atender… Regreso en unos minutos y si no te agrada ese vestido nos vamos – Dijo alejándose del probador.

Podía sentir como su amiga tramaba algo, era la persona más sin vergüenza que conocía y que se fuera a atender lejos de ella significaba que traía algo entre manos o de lo que no quería que ella se enterara, pero no le importaba. Salió del vestidor con el vestido puesto, era un vestido rojo justo arriba de la rodilla y de un solo hombro, lo aprecio un par de minutos hasta que llego de nuevo su amiga. (*2)

-Mmmmmm – Ladeo la cabeza – Es muy lindo, te queda muy bien Pan.

-Sí, creo que este es el elegido – tomo la etiqueta pero Bra se la arrebato – ¿Qué te pasa? - Volteo confundida.

-Es tu cumpleaños, yo pago – Le dio un pequeño abrazo – Señorita – dijo dirigiéndose a una de las empleadas de la tienda – ¿Podría llamar a la modista? Quisiera recortar el vestido de la señorita y por favor tráigame un par de estos… - Siguió dando indicaciones la peli azul a la chica castaña que las atendía.

-¿Más corto? Creí que iríamos a un elegante restaurant – dijo la pelinegra entrecerrando los ojos

-Vamos Pan! Cumples 18 no 30 solo serán unos centímetros.

Pronto llego la modista y la empleada con cajas de zapatos, eligieron unos tacos negros y después de pagar abandonaron la tienda, caminaron hacia el estacionamiento cuando el estómago de las dos chicas semisaiyajines comenzó a hacer ruidos pidiendo alimento, ambas rieron. (*2)

-¿Vienes a comer a casa? – Pregunto Pan a su amiga – Ya sabes, es costumbre comer con la familia cuando es mi cumpleaños.

-Claro, tiene mucho que no veo ni a Gohan ni a Videl – contesto Bra arrancando su automóvil.

Al llegar a la casa de los Son, Pan entro buscando a sus padres en la cocina, al percatarse de que no se encontraban ahí busco sus kis pero no los encontró, en la sala habían dejado una pequeña nota.

_Pan:_

_Cariño lamentamos no poder comer contigo, pero se presentó algo._

_Nos vemos esta noche._

_Con cariño Papa y Mama._

-Qué raro, creo que paso algo – dijo la menor de los Son un poco angustiada.

-No te preocupes – dijo Bra depositando una grandísima cantidad de bolsas en el sofá de la sala – Me tome la molestia de invitarlos a todos a cenar hoy – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Se apresuraron a comer y cuando dieron las 6 de la tarde Bra pidió a Pan se alistara para ir al elegante restaurant en el que había reservado un lugar para festejar a su querida amiga.

-Te ves hermosa en verdad! – Dijo la peli azul con sus manos en las mejillas. – Ahora veo que hice un gran trabajo.

-¿Ya puedo verme en el espejo Bra? – dijo ladeando su cabeza, al ver que su amiga asintió camino hacia el gran espejo de su habitación.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa, en verdad que se veía hermosa, casi irreconocible, el hermoso vestido era evidentemente más corto, el maquillaje y peinado se veían muy elegantes y sus piernas se veían perfectas con esos altos tacones. El vibrar de un celular la distrajo del espejo.

-¿Si? Claro, si, si, ok… enseguida bajamos, Adiós. – Colgó el teléfono – Nuestro auto espera, podrías abrir la puerta mientras termino de arreglarme? -

-Si claro, te espero abajo – dijo la pelinegra tomando su bolso.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente dejando su bolso en la mesita de la sala y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa. Frente a ella se encontraba esa sonrisa que reconocería en cualquier lugar, esa sonrisa que había llegado a extrañar incluso más que a su abuelito, esa sonrisa que amaba tanto.

-Feliz Cumpleaños pequeña! – Dijo efusivamente el dueño de la sonrisa levantando a la pelinegra del suelo y dándole un fuerte abrazo, el cual fue muy bien correspondido – Te he extrañado – dijo depositándola en el piso.

-Tr...Trunks – dijo aun sorprendida.

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia! Estoy muy emocionada por escribirla & espero les guste mucho :D**

**si no pueden leer los links aqui, los dejo en mi perfil.**

***1 Vestido Corto Pan**

** photo/495037248/2012_New_Fashion_dress_Sexy_dress_Summer_ **

***2 Vestido de fiesta Pan**

** photo/526276121/PM615_Custom_Design_Short_Red_Lace_Evening_ **

***3 Tacones Pan**

** . **


	2. Sorpresa 1

No sabia que decir ni que hacer, solo se quedó parada en silencio en la puerta de su casa recordando como hacía dos años el chico frente a ella se había alejado del país debido a una importante inversión para Corporación Capsula, no había vuelto a verlo desde entonces y su relación se había limitado a un par de llamadas durante esos dos años en las que todo pintaba haber cambiado, seguían siendo los mejores amigos de eso no cabía duda pero ella ya no lo veía como un amigo, lo había empezado a ver de una manera diferente, a notar como sus labios se fruncían al hablar de trabajo, como miraba con tanto cariño a su pequeña hermana Bra, como su cabello caía pesadamente sobre su frente, como su traje de trabajo hacia resaltar el azul de sus ojos y lo hacía ver más sexi. Pan sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza y volviendo a la realidad.

-¿No dirás nada? – dijo con esa sonrisa tan hermosa, tan suya.

-Discúlpame, que grosera… Pasa – indico con su mano el interior de la casa – Bra no debe de tardar.

-Casi lo olvido… - Pan observo mientras el chico de cabellos morados rebusco entre los bolsillos de su traje negro una pequeña caja plateada que tomo en sus manos para dársela a la pelinegra – Espero que te guste, en cuanto lo vi pensé que sería perfecto para ti – dijo con una sonrisa radiante. (*4)

Sonrió ampliamente tomando la pequeña caja entre sus manos, deshizo el moño y la abrió, era un hermoso relicario de oro blanco en forma de corazón, al abrirlo no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, el relicario tenía una pequeña foto de su abuelito por un lado y otra de ella, miro hacia el chico frente a ella y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias… es hermoso – Trunks correspondió el abrazo y tomo el relicario de sus manos para colocarlo alrededor de su cuello.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el tacto de su piel con la del chico detrás de ella le erizaba la piel, tomo entre sus dedos el corazón y volvió a regalarle una sonrisa a su amigo este la abrazo nuevamente. Un carraspeo de garganta los interrumpió.

-Veo que te ha gustado mi regalo – dijo la hija de Vegeta bajando las escaleras.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido negro muy sencillo y el cabello recogido en un chongo desordenado, dio un pequeño abrazo a su hermano como gesto de bienvenida y volvió hacia su amiga. (*5)

– Si no les molesta, creo que deberíamos irnos. No quiero perder la reservación – dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

-Cierto – dijo Trunks observando el reloj en su muñeca – ¿Vienes en mi coche o en el tuyo? – se dirigió a su hermana.

-En el mío, claro… tú llévate a Pan. Necesito irme ya para arreglar todo en el restaurant, me alcanzan allá – Dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y a su amiga y tomando su bolso salió rápidamente hacia su auto, arrancando inmediatamente.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – Pregunto Trunks a Pan, estirando su brazo para que esta lo tomara.

-Por supuesto – sonrió la pelinegra tomando el brazo de su guapo acompañante.

Trunks abrió la portezuela del elegante coche y ayudo a entrar a la pelinegra, en el transcurso del viaje platicaron tranquilamente sobre las cosas que habían cambiado durante la ausencia de él. Pan ahora asistía al Orange Star y su padre había asumido un importante puesto en Corporación Capsula, su mejor amiga y su tío habían comenzado una relación hacia poco y Goten se había llevado una buena golpiza por parte del señor Vegeta, quien solo soportaba esta relación por que su hija había jurado irse de la casa y no volver jamás si no lo hacía y después de todo Vegeta amaba a su pequeña. En la vida de Trunks poco había cambiado, había tenido unas cuantas relaciones durante su estadía fuera del país pero ninguna había llegado a ser seria, había terminado su deber por lo que podría volver en cualquier momento y en verdad que extrañaba mucho su hogar. No tardaron mucho en estacionar, la pelinegra se dio cuenta rápidamente que estaban fuera de la casa de los Brief por lo que miro extrañada a su acompañante.

-Olvide mi cartera – se excusó - ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Me imagino que mi madre querrá felicitarte – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

La chica asintió bajándose rápidamente del carro, caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa, Trunks dejó caer las llaves de su coche en la mesita de centro y siguió caminando hacia el patio de la casa – Mi madre está aquí atrás- le indico abriéndole la puerta a la pelinegra, al pasar sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todos al unísono muy alegres

Ahora entendía todo, claro que el guapo chico a su lado no era la única sorpresa para la cumpleañera, el solo era la distracción, Bra sabía perfectamente que la única manera de que ella no sospechara algo sobre la fiesta era distrayéndola con lo único que la haría olvidarse de todos los pequeños detalles: Trunks. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que su amiga siempre atinaba a todos los gustos, pensamientos e incluso planes.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños hija! – Gohan y Videl fueron los primeros en acercarse – Te ves hermosa – menciono su padre dándole un fuerte abrazo.

En solo unos minutos la pelinegra estaba rodeada de toda su familia y amigos felicitándola, no lo había notado sino hasta ahora que el patio lucia diferente, la piscina se encontraba cubierta de flores y pequeñas velas aromáticas que flotaban, se encontraban unas diez mesas elegantemente adornadas en lugar de las habituales dos, los árboles se adornaban con pequeñas luces rosadas y había una pequeña pista de baile.

-¡Sobrinita! – Exclamo Goten con emoción tomando a la pelinegra del suelo y dándole vueltas en el aire – Tu tío favorito para el final – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Y el único, Goten – Se burló su acompañante sonriendo a su amiga – ¿Y qué te parece? ¿Es demasiado? – Pregunto un tanto angustiada

-Para ti nada es demasiado – dijo abrazando tiernamente a su mejor amiga – ¡Gracias! ¡En verdad, gracias!

La noche transcurrió tranquila, todos platicaban alegremente mientras otros bailaban. Hacia una hora que los camareros habían servido la comida y ya solo los saiyajines continuaban comiendo, los demás guerreros ciertamente estaban acostumbrados a la manera de comer de sus amigos pero los amigos de la familia aún estaban asombrados de la cantidad de alimentos que consumían. Pan aún se encontraba en la mesa a lado de sus padres y de algunos guerreros Z cuando alguien se acercó a ella.

-¿Bailamos? – Susurro sonriente a su oído – He escuchado que bailas peor que yo – rio a carcajadas.

-¿Peor que tú? No sé si eso sea posible… – respondió mientras tomaba la mano que el pelinegro había estirado hacia ella – Bueno, ya veremos.

Se abrieron paso a la pista de baile, sonaba una canción muy tranquila por lo que el mayor puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su sobrina. La pelinegra recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su tío, eran muy unidos y más desde que el mejor amigo de ambos se marchara; Pan se había sentido muy sola durante un periodo de tiempo no era que fuera lo más fácil del mundo para ella hacer amigos, a decir verdad le era muy difícil, por lo que el chico que antes le había parecido de lo más odioso, molesto, mujeriego y demás se había vuelto su mejor amigo, un excelente compañero de travesuras e incluso su hermano. No podía evitar sentirse un poco celosa de su amiga de cabellos azules, había encontrado una gran persona como pareja y no lo decía solo porque fuera parte de su familia, ella lo había hecho cambiar y ahora notaba esa mirada en sus ojos cuando la veía, esa que ella tenía reservada para una sola persona: Trunks. No sabía por qué sus pensamientos siempre iban en una sola dirección ¿Qué tenía ese chico de cabellos lilas para volverla tan loca?, para tenerla tan enam…. No. Esa no era la palabra. O eso era lo que ella quería pensar.

-¿Cómo te la estás pasando sobrina? – La voz la saco de sus pensamientos – Espero y te haya gustado la sorpresa – sonrió ampliamente.

-Fue una hermosa sorpresa – le devolvió la sonrisa – El mejor día… - susurro.

* * *

**Hola! En verdad les agradezco mucho por sus****_ reviews_****, me animaron a seguir con la historia y aqui tienen el segundo capitulo, gracias por sus consejos y sus palabras de animo! Espero les siga gustando la historia y cualquier queja, consejo y sugerencia soy toda oidos, si les interesa les puedo pasar mi face y todo :)))**

**Les dejo los links de las anoraciones en mi perfil & en verdad estoy nerviosa espero y les guste.**

**NOTA: Dividi el capitulo en 2 por qe se borro el archivo de mi compu asi que lo tuve qe volver a escribir.**


	3. Sorpresa 2

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

_-¿Cómo te la estás pasando sobrina? – La voz el saco de sus pensamientos – Espero y te haya gustado la sorpresa – sonrió ampliamente._

_-Fue una hermosa sorpresa – le devolvió la sonrisa – El mejor día… - susurro._

* * *

-Y… ¿debo suponer que el Sr Brief no tiene nada que ver con eso? – Lo dijo en tono de burla a lo que enseguida añadió – He escuchado que volvió para quedarse, no es que él sea mi mejor amigo y mi… cuñado – dijo con un tono un tanto irónico.

-¡Goten! - Pan no pudo evitar sonrojarse, si Bra lo había notado lo más seguro era que Goten también lo supiera después de todo ellos compartían todo. Soltó un pequeña carcajada al escuchar a su tío decir lo último - ¿De cuándo acá tan formal?

-Calla – se sonrojo un poco, dio una vuelta al ritmo de la música y siguieron bailando tranquilamente.

-¿Me permites esta pieza, Pan? – pregunto otra voz a sus espaldas, no hacía falta volver para saber a quién le pertenecía esa voz

Goten observo a su sobrina y después a su amigo, una pequeña sonrisa se armó en sus labios y después dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro del chico frente a él sonriéndole ampliamente, beso la frente de su sobrina añadiendo -Bien, iré a bailar con Bra – soltó a la pelinegra no sin antes darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo el cual solo logro que esta se sonrojara aún más.

-¿Qué tal la noche, pequeña? – la miro directamente a los ojos, la chica frente a el no pudo sostenerle la mirada, era un juego peligroso hacerlo sabía perfectamente que se perdería en ella.

-Ha sido perfecta hasta ahora – dijo con un rubor evidente en sus mejillas – ¿Sabes? He escuchado un par de cosas sobre ti esta noche…

-Goten… - rodo los ojos volteando en dirección a su amigo, quien bailaba alegremente con su hermana – Es un chismoso – rieron juntos – De hecho, al terminar la fiesta iremos a un club a "celebrar", ya sabes, tu tío llama a todo de esa manera con tal de salir. Me preguntaba si…

-¿Y quieres que vaya? – dijo un poco exaltada con un brillo en sus ojos

-Me encantaría que estuvieras ahí – le sonrió ampliamente – Me he tomado la molestia de pedirle permiso a tu padre – se sonrojo un poco.

-¿En serio? ¿Ha aceptado? – abrió sus ojos en muestra de sorpresa. Gohan no era exactamente el fan número uno de los centros nocturnos, había dejado un par de veces ir a su pequeña pero no sin antes un grandísimo sermón.

-Bueno, en realidad fueron Bra y mama quienes le preguntaron, ya sabes cómo pueden llegar a ser de persuasivas…- admitió un poco avergonzado – Pero ha aceptado.

-Genial – tomo entre sus dedos el hermoso relicario que el chico frente a ella le había regalado unas horas antes – En verdad me alegra que te quedes, me has hecho mucha falta – bajo su mirada avergonzada.

-¡Hay vamos! – La abrazo fuertemente – Solo fueron dos años… – rieron juntos.

El tiempo paso rápido, habían estado bailando un largo rato y todos alrededor parecían estar disfrutando la velada. El reloj ahora marcaba las 12:30 y las personas comenzaban a retirarse no sin antes agradecer a la anfitriona por la hermosa velada, pronto solo quedaban en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula las personas más cercanas a Pan.

-Creo que es hora de marcharnos – dijo poniéndose de pie el hijo mayor de Goku – Bulma, gracias por todo en verdad creo que Pan disfruto mucho la velada – abrazo a su hija, quien sonrió.

-No hay de que, ya saben que Pan es un miembro más de la familia y bueno una fiesta nunca está de más – todos rieron un poco – Supongo que volverás mañana Gohan, aún tenemos que revisar los dispositivos de la nueva línea, Y ya sabes que tú y Videl están invitados siempre a desayunar.

-Claro Bulma, Muchas gracias – contesto el mayor de los Son poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su mujer – supongo que tú te quedas – se dirigió a su hija esta vez.

-No te preocupes hermano, prometo cuidarla bien – coloco su brazo alrededor de su sobrina quien rio nerviosamente

-Es bueno saber que vas tu – se dirigió a Trunks, Goten se fingió indignado y todos rieron – Entonces nos vemos mañana Bulma, Vegeta. – hizo una señal de despedida al príncipe saiyajin quien solo volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado después alzaron en vuelo retirándose.

-¡Bueno, bueno! – Fue Bra quien rompió el silencio apenas se elevaron en el aire los padres de la pelinegra – ¡hora de cambiarse!

-Tienes que estar bromeando… - dijo entre dientes la pelinegra, Bra fingió no oír y rodo los ojos mientras los chicos reían por lo bajo.

-Por aquí – indico la princesa saiyajin hacia dentro de la casa – Ustedes! – Se refirió esta vez a los hombres frente a ella quienes hicieron una cara de susto – Me tome la molestia de elegir su ropa, está en la habitación de Trunks

Los dos hombres la siguieron escaleras arriba, iban bromeando sobre alguna aventura que habían tenido años atrás y no dejaban de darse golpes amistosos, se separaron al llegar a la habitación de la chica de cabellos azules.

-También elegí algo para ti – los ojos de princesa brillaron de la emoción – Te verás hermosa y mi hermano no te quitara la mirada de encima... – alzo sus cejas esperando la respuesta de la pelinegra quien solo volteo hacia otro lado tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

-Eres una odiosa… - susurro esta última – no tiene caso resistirme, siempre ganas en esto – se rindió la cumpleañera.

Bra se metió en su grandísimo armario en busca de los atuendos que había conseguido días antes cuando su hermano le había contado sus planes de regresar y habían preparado todo con Goten, salió del armario con dos bolsas que contenían los atuendos y dos cajas de zapatillas además de una gran caja donde guardaba su maquillaje y demás cosas.

-Solo te cambiare el peinado y te retocare el maquillaje ¿de acuerdo? – Le indico a su amiga mientras se soltaba su cabello – este es tu vestido – le tendió el vestido en sus manos

-De acuerdo – tomo el vestido de sus manos y en el pequeño vestidor que se encontraba dentro del armario se cambió, al salir observo en el gran espejo las diferencias entre sus atuendos.

Era un vestido muy lindo, aunque no era algo que ella hubiese elegido sola tenia sin duda el toque de Bra, era un vestido de coctel negro, corto y de lentejuela, de escote en V muy elegante y de manga larga. Se hizo una coleta y salió del vestidor descalza. (*6)

-¿Qué tal? – alzo las cejas esperando la respuesta de su amiga, quien analizaba cuidadosamente cada detalle.

-¡Se te ve muy lindo! – se llevó las manos a sus mejillas, haciéndose ver como una niña pequeña – Pero ese peinado nada que ver… ¡Tu cabello es hermoso! Déjatelo suelto. – Se acercó a ella y le soltó el cabello despeinándolo un poco – Perfecta.

Sonrió triunfalmente y se dedicó a retocar el maquillaje de ambas y a cambiarse, Bra había ido en una dirección totalmente diferente a lo que había elegido para Pan, usaba un leggin ajustado de cuero y una simple blusa blanca con un blazer. (*7)

-Eso es algo que yo usaría… - soltó señalando al atuendo que llevaba su amiga – Y esto… - señalo el suyo – algo que tu usarías.

-Lo sé, lo se… Pero es tu cumpleaños y tienes que destacar – dijo mientras ambas se ponían sus zapatillas – No todos los días se cumplen 18.

Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y se encontraron a los chicos quienes bromeaban sobre un antiguo amor de la infancia de Trunks, Goten reía escandalosamente y como siempre, a Bra le encantaba hacer entradas triunfales aunque solo hubiera alguna persona presente. Bra se aclaró la garganta haciendo que los dos chicos que se encontraban en el piso de abajo voltearan la cabeza rápidamente, bajo como modelo de pasarela haciendo que a Goten le brillaran los ojos mientras que Trunks solo rodo los ojos. Detrás de ella se encontraba una Pan, se veía tan diferente, tan linda. Trunks se sonrojo al pensar tal cosa pero no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, Bra se abalanzo sobre los brazos de Goten a quien comenzó a besar efusivamente, mientras que Trunks ayudo a bajar a Pan el último par de escalones.

-Te ves muy linda Son – le sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias Brief – agacho la mirada para evitar que notara la vergüenza que tal comentario había producido en su rostro.

-Hmmm… - Trunks carraspeo fuertemente – Chicos, chicos… suficiente. – Coloco su mano en la frente un poco avergonzado – Vamos! No tienen por qué hacer eso delante de mí…

-Exageras… - fue su hermana quien le contesto, tomando la mano de Goten y dirigiéndolo a la salida – Bien vámonos…

Tardaron poco en llegar a un nuevo club en la Capital del Este llamado Oasis, era un lugar bastante grande y con un decorado muy moderno con luces de colores, fuera de esta había una enorme cola de personas que esperaban para poder entrar.

-Bra, tardaremos horas en entrar… - dijo un poco fastidiada Pan

-No con Trunks aquí… - sonrió maliciosamente mirando en dirección al mayor.

-Controladora – le contesto sacándole la lengua como niño pequeño.

Estacionaron frente a la entrada llamando la atención, la primera en bajar del lujoso automóvil fue Bra seguida de Goten, Pan y por ultimo Trunks. Había un par de camarógrafos fuera de la discoteca que al reconocerlo comenzaron a tomar fotografías, Trunks hablo rápidamente con el guardia que custodiaba la puerta, quien rápidamente los dejo pasar; El lugar estaba bastante lleno y el guardia los dirigió a la zona VIP donde había unos pequeños sillones con mesas bajas, Bra y Goten se fueron rápidamente a la pista de baile y Trunks se ofreció a ir por unas bebidas mientras que Pan se acomodó en el pequeño sillón.

-¿Quieres algo de la barra? – pregunto educadamente Trunks

-No gracias, estoy bien. – Se paró de su asiento dejando su bolso en la mesita – iré al baño, no tardo.

Trunks le sonrió y ella se dirigió al baño. El lugar estaba llenísimo, incluso la zona VIP y antes de entrar al baño alguien la jalo del brazo, volteo enojada dispuesta a encarar al dueño de la mano.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no te vistes así para clases, _preciosa_? – dijo divertido el chico que la había jalado destacando la última palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Klay? – le contesto irritada al ver quien era.

Conocía al chico de Orange Star, había salido un par de veces con el hacia un par de veranos, pero el la había dejado en ridículo al burlarse de ella frente a todos al preferir una rubia en su lugar argumentando que su aspecto y actitud de hombre lo hacían quedar como un tonto. Lo odiaba, no era difícil de adivinar pero al mismo tiempo había sido gracias al que había cambiado su aspecto tan radicalmente, para así demostrarle todo lo contrario y para evitar las burlas de sus compañeros, era gracias al que ahora era tan femenina.

-Vamos! ¿Acaso sigues enojada conmigo cariño? – se acercó a ella lo suficiente para incomodarla

-No me llames así, imbécil… - Pan cerro sus ojos con fuerza, el solía ser un dolor de cabeza cada que lo veía.

-¿Acaso solo te vistes así de noche? – rio maliciosamente – ¿Eres de ese tipo? – se acercó a ella intentando besarla, era obvio que el chico estaba pasado de copas

-Aléjate… - susurro Pan tratando de mantener al chico alejado de ella, comenzaba a irritarse demasiado y su ki comenzaba a elevarse debido a eso

-Vamos no te resistas, tú también quieres – intento tocar el trasero de Pan pero una mano se lo impidió.

-¿No la escuchaste? Vete. – Trunks se encontraba detrás de ella, su mirada era tan intimidante

-¡Oye la he ganado! ¡La chica va conmigo! – trato de jalar a Pan hacia sí pero esta lo empujo.

Trunks soltó un golpe en la cara del chico dejándolo en el piso inconsciente, inmediatamente apareció Goten jalándolo hacia atrás alejándo a su amigo y a su sobrina del lugar, un guardia que se encontraba cerca se acercó y solo saco a al chico del club, ciertamente Trunks le inspiraba miedo aunque luciera tan normal por lo que había decidido no hacer ni decirle nada.

-Amigo contrólate, pudiste matar a ese pobre chiquillo… - Goten puso su mano en su hombro y lo empujo alejándose de las chichas, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto Bra preocupada a su amiga – Trunks realmente se ve molesto – le dijo una vez que los chicos se alejaron.

-El imbécil de Klay, eso paso. – Pan aun permanecía irritada, aunque a ella también le había sorprendido que Trunks reaccionara de esa manera.

-¿Klay? – Bra parecía estar sorprendida, había escuchado un poco sobre ese chico lo suficiente para saber que Pan lo odiaba – Pero, ¿Qué hizo él? No entiendo…

-Ese idiota se volvió a burlar de mi… - Los puños de Pan se cerraron con fuerza, realmente estaba molesta - ¿Puedes creer que insinuó que era una prostituta? ¡E intento besarme! – mascullo.

-¡Descarado! Qué bueno que Trunks lo pusiera en su lugar – le contesto su amiga con un tono burlón.

-Lo habría hecho yo misma… - dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

Bra tomo a su amiga de los hombros hasta que logro tranquilizarla, después de unos minutos los chicos llegaron. Trunks lucia aun enfadado, su camisa estaba un poco desarreglada y su saco sucio; Pan lo miro confundida y lo hizo incomodarse por lo que sacudió su saco y se acercó a ella.

-¿Bailamos? – extendió su mano hacia ella, quien dudo en tomarla o no. Después de todo ella aún estaba molesta – Vamos, es tu cumpleaños… no dejes que nadie lo arruine – Y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa ¿Por qué debía de ser tan hermosa?

Bra y Goten se fueron detrás de ellos, la música sonaba muy fuerte pero era muy agradable, comenzaron a bailar los 4 juntos; Pronto el ambiente se liberó de tensión que momentos atrás se había generado por la pequeña disputa con Klay. Pan se relajó completamente y comenzó a bailar animadamente al ritmo de la música, nada arruinaría su noche. Su noche llena de _Sorpresas_.

* * *

_**Holaaaaaa! ¿Como estan?¿Alguien lee esto? ¿Alguien lee mi historia? jijijijij tengo dudas :P buenoo pues por si alguien lo lee..**_

_**les cuento que no tenia internet u.u ni tiempo por que estaba en examenes, pero gracias a dios ya pase todo :D Espero que a los que lean el fic les guste el cap. vi todos sus comentarioos como mil veces! Muchas gracias a las que me dicen que lo continue, enserio significa mucho :D**_

_**Alguien me pidio las edades y pues aqui se las dejo: **_

_**Trunks 31, Pan 18, Bra 19 & Goten 30 :D**_

_**Ademas los links de los vestuarios, esos se los dejo en mi perfil.**_

_**Un beso :***_


	4. ¡Tu ganas!

Los rayos de luz atravesaban los grandes ventanales de la habitación de Bra, la luz molestaba en los ojos de la pelinegra pero aun así le era difícil abrirlos, se sentía aun con demasiado sueño pero una punzada en su cabeza no la dejaba dormir y probablemente eso se debía a que había bebido un poco la noche anterior, no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo y cuando lo hacía realmente se ponía mal. No recordaba cuanto pero sabía que habían bebido, especialmente ella, debido al disgusto con cierto chico que la hacía irritarse de tan solo pensarlo.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama arrastrando los pies y se dio cuenta que aun vestía la ropa de la noche anterior, tomo un poco de ropa del armario de su amiga, una toalla y salió de la habitación. Al parecer todos seguían dormidos, un gran reloj en el pasillo que dirigía al baño marcaba las 9:00 am.

-Ay mi cabeza… - se quejó mientras entraba al baño.

Se dio un rápido baño en la ducha y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla, dejo su cabello suelto escurrir mientras se lavaba los dientes. Tenía tanto sueño que apenas y noto cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y detrás de ella apareció el chico de cabellos lila adormilado luciendo apenas un bóxer.

-¡Pan! Lo... ¡lo siento! – dijo el chico frente a ella, bajando la mirada avergonzado cuando noto a su amiga en toalla frente a el – ¡Que estúpido! – Susurro para sí mismo mientras salía rápidamente del cuarto de baño – ¡Lo siento en verdad! No era mi intención…

-No… No te preocupes – Pan se había quedado estática en su lugar y solo pensaba en lo que había sucedido momentos atrás – ¡Dios! Que sexy… ¡Pan! ¡Tonta, tonta tonta! – susurro más para sí misma.

Se limitó a recoger el cepillo que había tirado de la sorpresa y termino de asearse, no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen del sexy chico de cabellos lila en bóxer que la había interrumpido hacia unos momentos; Se sorprendió a si misma riendo como tonta frente al espejo, Salió rápidamente del baño con sus mejillas rojas esperando encontrarse a Trunks fuera del cuarto de baño pero ya no se encontraba ahí, así que fue directamente a la habitación de su amiga quien aún se encontraba dormida.

Se recostó en la cama solo pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos días y de pronto se sintió extraña, había sido un fin de semana casi perfecto, el hombre de sus sueños se encontraba de vuelta y no tenía que preocuparse del hecho de que fuera a marcharse nuevamente, había pasado su cumpleaños rodeado de las personas más importantes de su vida, ahora era mayor de edad y se sentía segura de que nadie la volvería a ver como una niña, se había divertido mucho en ese club con sus amigos y después de todo eso estaba esa pequeña marcha de imperfección en su fin de semana, esa que había impedido que hubiera sido perfecto. Klay, que le había arruinado la noche de su cumpleaños.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? – La voz adormilada de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos

-Acabo de despertar… - Bra se levantó de la cama sin muchas ganas y entro al gran armario de su habitación

-¿Vamos a la piscina? – pregunto a su amiga mientras salía del armario con gran cantidad de ropa en sus manos – Juro que si no hago algo la resaca me matara…

-Claro – Respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-No así… - su amiga la miro desde arriba hasta abajo con desaprobación – Con esas fachas, me refiero – se cruzó de brazos.

-A que te refieres Bra? Esta ropa es tuya – le dijo mirándola confundida

– Ten esto – le arrojo un montón de bañadores – Elige el que quieras

Pan tomo los diferentes bañadores haciendo gestos de desaprobación, no era algo que le gustara, el usar bañadores la avergonzaba en sobremanera ya que la hacía sentir ridícula. Era muy femenina a comparación de hacía años atrás pero aun así se sentía demasiado insegura con su cuerpo para usar ese tipo de ropa, Eso era algo que iba más con Bra.

-Chicas – la puerta se abrió ligeramente, revelando a Bulma con su usual sonrisa – el desayuno está listo

-Mama, ¿Crees que podríamos desayunar en la piscina?

-Ni hablar… – Seguramente Bra era la princesita a los ojos de Vegeta, pero no a los de Bulma. Pan rio por lo bajo – Tu hermano recién regresa y espero que al fin actuemos como una familia.

-¡Pero mama…! - Bra hacia esos pucheros que siempre resultaban con todo el mundo.

-Las espero abajo – dijo Bulma firmemente saliendo de la habitación. Al parecer solo existía alguien más terca que Bra. Bulma.

-Ella siempre ha preferido a Trunks… - dijo Bra a Pan fingiendo resentimiento

-Y Vegeta siempre te ha preferido a ti – Respondió Pan burlona

-¡Esta bien, está bien! Cámbiate y bajemos antes de que regrese – ambas rieron

Pan escogió un modelo de una pieza y se cambió rápidamente en el armario, se puso encima un short corto y una blusa sencilla saliendo rápidamente. Ambas bajaron rápidamente, Bra hablaba sobre algo que había leído en una revista de espectáculos. (*8)

-¿Luzco así de gorda? – Bra hacía gestos de espanto

-No… el doble de eso – se burlaba Pan

-Chicas tomen asiento… Bra ya sabes que nada de revistas ni teléfonos en la mesa. – Bulma se encontraba sentada a lado de Vegeta en el gran comedor de la casa que raramente era usado.

Las chicas tomaron asientos mientras un joven vestido de blanco les servía una bebida en unas copas de cristal frente a ellas, los chicos llegaron empujándose amistosamente.

-Mama… ¿En verdad contrataste un chef para un simple desayuno? – Trunks abrazo a su madre por detrás de su asiento, sentándose a lado de ella y frente a Pan

-Es especial Trunks, hacía tres años que no estábamos todos juntos... – la nostalgia se apodero del rostro de Bulma – Hasta logre que tu padre saliera de esa tonta cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta frunció el ceño cruzado aun de brazos, Trunks se sentó a lado de su madre y justo frente a Pan mientras el pelinegro a un lado de este y frente a Bra. Trunks rehuía a las miradas curiosas de Pan,_ "¿Se habrá enojado conmigo?"_ Pensó la pelinegra un poco angustiada hasta que su amigo le dirigió una mirada llena de vergüenza y pudo leer en sus labios un _"lo siento_", ella le respondió con un _"no te preocupes"_ y todos comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente de como iba todo en la familia, los meseros colocaron un gran banquete en la mesa y todos comenzaron a comer como acostumbraban, estos aún se sorprendían de las grandes cantidades de comida que comían en la mesa.

-Así que, ¿Este es tu último año Pan? – Pregunto Bulma rompiendo el silencio, mientras que Vegeta, Trunks y Goten seguían comiendo.

-Sí, solo me falta comenzar con mis practicas – Sonrió avergonzada – Aun no he encontrado un lugar para hacerlas.

-¿Y por qué no las haces en la corporación? – Pregunto Bulma sonriente – Siempre nos viene bien ayuda.

-¿En verdad? – dijo un poco emocionada Pan

-Claro, no entiendo por qué tu padre no lo había mencionado – dijo captando la atención de los dos chicos, mientras se llevaba un bocadillo a la boca.

-¡Hay no! Ahora también te tendré que soportar a ti – Goten le saco la lengua en signo de burla y todos rieron – Suficiente tengo con Trunks y tu padre

-No puedes vivir sin mi Goten… - sonrió

-Bra, quiero que me ayudes a organizar la fiesta de disfraces anual de la Corporación, estoy muy ocupada organizando otras cosas – Bulma se dirigió a su hija

-¡Si, si! – Bra comenzó a aplaudir como niña pequeña muy emocionada – Yo misma organizare todo madre, elegiré sus disfraces y todo – Bulma rio al ver la emoción de su hija

Vegeta se levantó repentinamente de la mesa y volteo hacia donde se encontraban sentados los chicos.

-Los espero en la cámara de gravedad – dijo firmemente, a lo que los chicos comenzaron a hacer caras – No me hagan meterlos a rastras.

Bra y Pan comenzaron a reír mientras Bulma se levantaba de la mesa a atender una llamada y los chicos seguían a Vegeta, Bra jalo a Pan hacia la habitación nuevamente, buscaron algunas toallas, bronceadores y bloqueadores y se dirigieron a la piscina, se dedicaron a platicar de cosas tontas de la escuela y a Bra no paraba de decirle a Pan como planeaba hacer la fiesta de disfraces.

-Este calor me matara – dijo Pan mientras se quitaba el short y la blusa para zambullirse al agua - ¿No entraras? – pregunto a Bra quien aparentemente seguía tomando el sol en su diminuto bikini.

Bra se había quedado dormida tomando el sol, así que Pan comenzó a arrojarle chorros de agua.

-¿Qué sucede? – Despertó alterada Bra - ¡PAN! Estaba soñando con mi Goten…

-Ya, ya… ¿no entraras? El agua esta deliciosa.

Pan esperaba la respuesta de su amiga cuando de pronto Goten y Trunks llegaron corriendo y zambulléndose en la piscina salpicando completamente a Bra.

-¡HEY! – Bra se levantó de la silla sacudiéndose el agua, lucía un poco molesta – Sepan que han arruinado mi bronceado.

Goten salió rápidamente del agua para abrazar a Bra quien fingía seguir molesta, pronto rodeo su cuello y se besaron efusivamente. A Pan no le molestaba que lo hicieran frente a ella pero siempre era algo incómodo y al parecer lo era también para el pelilla quien hacía gestos frente a ella.

-Deberías de ver tu cara… – Pan hacia muecas graciosas burlándose de él.

-Calla – dijo riendo mientras le arrojaba chorros de agua

-¡Hey! – se quejó la pelinegra mientras le regresaba los chorros de agua. – Te vas a arrepentir – dijo mientras comenzaba a nadar alejándose de él.

Trunks comenzó a perseguirla, siguieron arrojándose agua, divirtiéndose y riendo como niños pequeños. De repente la piscina se quedó quieta y no había rastro del chico de cabellos lilas.

-¿Trunks?

De pronto desde el fondo de la piscina Trunks levanto a la pelinegra en vuelo sacándola de la piscina, esta quedo tan sorprendida que solo se colgó del cuello de su amigo quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, el rodeaba su cintura con sus manos y de pronto sus respiraciones se agitaron.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas… - dijo con la voz entrecortada la pelinegra, mientras Trunks pegaba su frente a la suya.

* * *

**Hola! :) como estan? Espero y sigan leyendo el fic! que creen? Es mi ultima semana en la escuela! :DD por lo que podre escribir mas seguido!**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews en verdad no saben lo bonito que senti leerlos todos :) Espero les siga gustando mi historia & pues ya saben que yo encantada acepto sugerencias, quejas, regaños, etc jijijiji Sii quieren mi facebook pidanmelo con toda confianza y asi les puedo avisar cuando subo capitulo ;) **

**Muchas ¡MUCHAS! Gracias a las chicas que lo han leido desde el principio y en verdad que ayy noo que padre el saber que si lo leen :3**

**Gracias por todo! Ya saben los links de las notitas los dejo en mi perfil :D**


	5. Mas regalos

– ¿Que fue todo eso en la piscina eh? –Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa la más pequeña de los Briefs

–A que te refieres Bra? – La pelinegra fingió no saber a lo que se refería y evadiendo su pregunta añadió – ¿Qué te parece este lugar? Luce bastante amplio.

– ¡Ay vamos, cuéntame! Prometo no contarle a Goten – dijo poniéndose de rodillas en la cama

–Bra… No fue nada – dijo anotando una dirección en un pequeño block de notas – Enserio. – reitero al ver a su amiga aun a la espera.

–Si claro… ¿acaso luzco estúpida? – Dijo rodando los ojos – Lucia como si se hubieran besado.

Las mejillas de Pan se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí y los ojos de Bra comenzaron a brillar de la emoción, dio pequeños brincos en la cama mientras reía a carcajadas.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Se besaron! – grito emocionada

– ¡No! – Tapo rápidamente la boca de Bra avergonzada de que alguien pudiera escuchar – ¡cállate! Eso no paso…

– ¿no? Entonces, ¿porque estas sonrojada Pan? – Bra entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa asomándose aun en sus labios.

–Está bien, te contare… – suspiró derrotada – Pero tienes que prometerme que después volveremos a lo de la fiesta – dijo señalando varias revistas y un par de computadoras sobre la cama de Bra.

– ¡Esta bien, está bien! Comienza…

***FLASHBACK***

-De acuerdo, tu ganas… - dijo con la voz entrecortada la pelinegra, mientras Trunks pegaba su frente a la suya.

Sus miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundo y Pan se comenzó a ruborizar, soltando el cuello de su acompañante un poco incomodada por la situación. Trunks soltó su cintura dejándola caer escasos centímetros hasta que ella comenzó a flotar por su propia cuenta.

–Yo… Hmmm… ¡Siempre gano! – dijo recuperando la compostura el chico de cabellos lila, tratando de dejar atrás la incómoda situación.

–Sí, claro campeón… – le contesto la pelinegra en tono de burla

Siguieron correteándose en el aire por un rato y bajaron nuevamente a la piscina

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

– ¿Eso es todo? – Bra parecía molesta, Pan asintió sonrojada – ¡Es un cobarde!

–Bra, ¿podemos regresar a la fiesta? – pregunto la pelinegra tratando de restarle importancia.

– ¿No estas decepcionada? ¡Es obvio que quería besarte! – Bra puso una mano sobre su frente – Tal como pensé…

– ¿Estás loca? Te imaginas cosas Bra… - Vaya que se encontraba decepcionada, no quería aceptarlo pero sí que lo estaba, por un momento pensó que el chico de sus sueños sentía lo mismo por ella y que quizás se atrevería a besarla pero todo eso se esfumo cuando se dio cuenta de que él se incomodó con la situación._ "Es obvio que me ve como una niña"_ pensó – Es decir, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

–Es como era Goten… - dijo sonriendo tiernamente, seguramente recordando la historia con el tío de la pelinegra – ¿No lo ves? Esto es como el destino… No sé, una fuerza rara… Tú, Trunks… Goten y yo.

– ¿Estas drogada? – Se burló Pan – Volvamos al asunto de la fiesta y por favor Bra bájate de tu nube, me estas asustando.

Siguieron platicando de cosas sin sentido y hojeando revistas buscando locales para la fiesta, en la cabeza de la pelinegra aun resonaban las palabras de su amiga:_ "Es como era Goten..."_, Pan conocía de sobra la historia de su mejor amiga y su tío.

La hermosa pareja había perdido el contacto desde que Goten había comenzado a salir con la superficial Pares, al parecer eso había lastimado en sobremanera a Bra a quien Goten –sin querer- le había roto el corazón; Después de que Trunks hiciera ese viaje al exterior, Goten había dejado de visitar la casa de Corporación Capsula y solo veía a Bra cuando ella visitaba a la pelinegra; sin embargo, todo había cambiado cuando Pares termino con Goten por los diferentes que eran sus vidas y sus personalidades, un afectado Goten busco apoyo y lo encontró en nada más y nada menos que en Bra. Las visitas de Goten a Corporación Capsula se hicieron más frecuentes y no precisamente para ver a su mejor amigo –quien se encontraba fuera del país- sino a la pequeña princesa de Vegeta. Según su amiga, las cosas se habían dado solas y de un día para otro ellos ya eran pareja, claro que no todo fue tan fácil pues cuando llego la hora de dar a conocer la noticia a la familia, Vegeta enfureció y le dio una golpiza a Goten, aun recordaba a Gohan y a Bulma tratando de tranquilizar a Vegeta y a ella consolando a su amiga.

El estridente sonido del teléfono de Bra la saco de sus pensamientos.

–Es Goten… Ya se va – explico con una mirada triste – quiere saber si te iras con el…

–Aunque no quisiera… – dijo en tono burlón levantándose de la cama – Tengo que, mañana tengo escuela y lo sabes – abrazo a su amiga despidiéndose y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

–Por cierto – grito Bra corriendo detrás de su amiga – Mama dijo que podías comenzar mañana con las practicas.

–Lo hare, nos vemos mañana

Llegaron al patio donde Goten se encontraba aun platicando con su mejor amigo de toda la vida, se despidió de el de un apretón de manos y enseguida se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban su novia y su sobrina y le dio un rápido pero tierno beso en los labios a la chica de cabellos azules, Pan se despidió de Trunks de un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – el cual la hizo sonrojarse – y emprendió vuelo con Goten tras ella.

Viajaron en silencio la mayor parte del camino, Goten se veía nervioso y distraído por lo que su sobrina no dudo en preguntarle.

– ¿Pasa algo tío?

–No, nada… -– contesto dudoso – Bueno, en realidad… – vacilo.

–Suéltalo ya… – dijo burlona

–Bueno, tú ya sabes que la próxima semana es mi aniversario con Bra… – se sonrojo levemente – Y bueno, tu eres su amiga… – se rasco la cabeza aun apenado.

–Ve al punto tío – soltó Pan a punto de reírse.

– ¿Podrías ayudarme a prepararle una sorpresa? – soltó Goten entre dientes.

– ¿Eso es todo? – rio un poco – Claro que si tío…

–¡Gracias sobrinita! – se arrojó sobre ella abrazándola y alborotándole el cabello

– ¡HEY! – se quejó la pelinegra acomodándose el cabello, quedaban unos escasos kilómetros para llegar a su casa – ¿Vendrás a casa o nos separamos aquí?

–Hmmm… – Goten pareció pensarlo durante unos minutos – quería pasar a saludar a tus padres, pero en verdad ¡muero de hambre! – Dijo apenado – Salúdalos por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

–Está bien, nos vemos mañana en la empresa, ahí me dices que tienes planeado…

Le dio un corto abrazo a su tío y emprendió vuelo hacia su casa sin dar tiempo al pelinegro para contestarle si quiera, a lo lejos escucho a su tío gritarle un "_Gracias_" y apretó el paso sonriendo. En verdad le alegraba que su amiga fuera tan feliz y el gran cambio que había logrado ella en Goten.

Llego a su casa y subió rápido las escaleras con un _"YA LLEGUE"_, al parecer su madre estaba preparando la comida, al llegar a su habitación tomo rápidamente un cambio de ropa y se metió en el cuarto de baño, tomo una ducha rápida y bajo al escuchar a su madre gritar un _"¡La cena esta lista!"_.

–Hija, Bulma me conto sobre tus practicas – menciono su padre al ver llegar a su pequeña a la mesa.

–Sí, es una gran oportunidad papa – respondió la pelinegra mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su padre.

–Lo es, aunque pudiste haber dicho algo antes – recrimino su padre sonriendo – te pude haber acomodado para que trabajes en el laboratorio

–Lo siento… – sonrió apenada – papa, tu sabes que lo mío no es la ciencia… Trabajare en el área de números.

–No importa lo que hagas, nosotros estamos orgullosos de ti – esta vez fue Videl la que respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

–Gracias mama – se levantó de la mesa y abrazo a sus padres

–Bueno, la comida se enfriara – dijo Videl mientras colocaba una gran cantidad de comidas exóticas en el comedor – Comamos rápido – lanzo una mirada furtiva a su marido y le guiño un ojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la menor de los Son.

Comenzaron a comer como de costumbre, grandes cantidades en el caso de Gohan y Pan y porciones pequeñas para la única persona completamente humana en la sala. Al terminar la comida comenzaron una plática amena sobre como iba el trabajo en Corporación Capsula, el nuevo trabajo que había tomado Videl en el templo de artes marciales de su padre – no por necesidad, si no como pasatiempo – y por ultimo sobre la llegada a la mayoría de edad de la más pequeña de la casa.

–Todo fue perfecto papa, fue un gran cumpleaños – contesto a una pregunta de su padre

–Bueno, pues aun no has recibido nuestro regalo… – menciono Videl con una gran sonrisa, volteando a ver a Gohan como hacia un rato – Dáselo ya.

– ¿Darme el que? – pregunto un poco nerviosa la pelinegra, ahora entendía las miradas furtivas de sus padres y su extraño comportamiento.

–Bueno, pues ahora que eres mayor de edad… - comenzó Gohan lo que parecía otro de sus sermones

–Gohan… – lo regaño Videl

–Bueno pues aquí esta nuestro regalo… – saco de su bolsillo un llavero y lo levanto sobre su cara – Es una gran responsabilidad y quiero que sepas que confiamos en ti

–¡Gracias! – Pan salto sobre la mesa y abrazo a sus padres dando pequeños gritos de felicidad – ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Gohan y Videl no hacían más que sonreír y observaron a su hija salir de la casa frenéticamente después de decirle donde se encontraba estacionado su nuevo automóvil. Era un deportivo blanco muy bonito y obviamente un modelo de Corporación Capsula, lo sabía por el gran sello que se encontraba en la puerta, subió a el emocionada y dio una pequeña vuelta alrededor de la casa. Salió del auto y abrazo nuevamente a sus padres.

–Esperen a que lo sepa Trunks… – dijo emocionada, no sabía por qué había mencionado su nombre cuando en realidad quería decir Bra. _"Porque pienso en el todo el tiempo_**"** se dijo a si misma – Y a Bra, y a Goten… – dijo al notar la sorpresa de sus padres tras mencionar el nombre de Trunks.

–Bien, pues tendrás que decírselos mañana que ahora es muy tarde y mañana hay escuela y… Practicas – dijo su padre sonriendo.

– ¡Eso es!.. Los sorprenderé llegando en mi asombroso coche a Corporación Capsula – dijo dándole énfasis a la palabra asombroso.

Sus padres rieron y se dirigieron al interior de la casa, la pelinegra les dio las buenas noches y subió al cuarto de baño, tras asearse fue a su cama pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Había demasiadas cosas presentes en su cabeza, pero todo la llevaba siempre a la misma dirección.

Trunks.

* * *

**Holaaa guapos y sexies lectores! ;) Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, espero que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado & este tambien! **

**Creanme que no pienso abandonar este fic! Lei los reviews y lamentablemente no todos son positivos pero no importa! Solo queria decirles que esto es apenas el principio no me gusta que todo sea de golpe & asi! La verdad pienso seguir publicando no importa que nadie lo lea :P **

**¡GRACIAS! a los que lo han leido desde el principio & espero me sigan dando su opinion, me pueden buscar en face como Dulcèh G Montero y acepto criticas, sugerencias e ideas!**

**Espero poder subir el proximo capitulo pronto & gracias otra vez! :)**


	6. Inesperado

El despertador sonó estruendosamente anunciando las 7 de la mañana, abrió sus ojos con pesadez y fastidio por el ruido, lo arrojó al suelo donde este aterrizo del otro lado de la habitación hecho mil pedazos. Esperaba poder dormir un par de minutos más, cuando su madre entro al cuarto sin tocar la puerta.

– Trunks, ya deberías haber despertado – dijo molesta Bulma mientras habría las ventanas dejando entrar la escaza luz solar.

– Mama… – se quejó, tapando su cara con la almohada – Cinco minutos más…

– Es tu primer día de vuelta en la empresa, y ¿piensas llegar tarde? – Recrimino su madre – ¡levántate ya, anda! – ordeno

– ¿Te han dicho cuando entregan mi departamento? – bromeo, levantándose con pesadez, estirando sus brazos en señal de pereza

– Tener tu propio departamento no te salvara de llegar puntual a la oficina… – reitero su madre con una sonrisa en la cara

– Lo sé, lo se… – tomo una toalla y se metió a la ducha

– ¡Tienes quince minutos jovencito! – Bulma se retiró, dejando una pequeña caja en la cama de su hijo – ¡te deje un obsequio! – grito desde el otro lado de la puerta

– ¡Gracias mama! – grito su hijo desde la ducha

Después de su asearse, se preparó para comenzar con un día de mucho trabajo. De pronto recordó todos los contratos que tenía pendiente de revisar y todo el papeleo que tenía que enviar tras regresar del exterior._ "Sera un día largo, que bueno que veré a Pan"_ pensó sintiéndose culpable inmediatamente después de pensar eso, ¿desde cuando pensaba tanto en Pan? ¿Porque la veía ahora de una forma tan… diferente?, era como si la hubiera dejado de ver como su hermana pequeña, como la sobrina de su mejor amigo, como su mejor amiga… ¿Acaso la había comenzado a ver como una... mujer?

Tomo la pequeña caja en sus manos y sonrió al abrirla, dentro de ella había tres pequeñas capsulas, la primera – según la descripción de su estuche – era un nuevo coche creado por la empresa y las dos restantes eran las viejas naves que utilizaba Trunks para moverse dentro de la ciudad, Termino de vestirse y se dirigió a la cocina de la gran casa.

* * *

Bajo las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina con una inusual sonrisa, su madre se encontraba preparando el desayuno mientras su padre hojeaba un gran periódico.

– ¡Buenos días familia! – saludo alegremente mientras besaba las mejillas de sus padres

Sus padres se voltearon a ver el uno al otro con extrañeza al notar el estado de ánimo de su hija, su padre bajo el periódico que leía apenas unos minutos atrás y se acomodó los lentes sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué tan feliz? – pregunto curioso.

– Bueno es un gran día ¿no? – respondió, dando un mordisco a un panque

– Me alegra que estés feliz, Pan – Su madre coloco dos grandes platos de comida frente a ella y a su padre y se sentó a lado de Gohan – Ahora coman o llegaran tarde

Comió tranquilamente mientras sus padres platicaban acerca de viejos amigos, se sentía abrumada por todos los cambios que habría en su vida a partir de ese día pero aun así la felicidad no se esfumaba. Ansiaba, como nunca antes, asistir al instituto para entregar sus papeles y poder comenzar con sus prácticas en la Corporación Capsula o eso era lo que ella se quería hacer creer, en realidad lo que ansiaba era ver a Trunks todos los días.

– Pan, ya son las 7 de la mañana – la voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos.

– Diablos, tendré que ir volando – respondió levantándose de la mesa al mismo tiempo que su padre.

– Pensé que te llevarías tu nuevo _automóvil_ – le recordó haciendo énfasis en la palabra automóvil.

– ¡Es cierto! – Recordó, tomo las llaves de su cartera y se despidió rápidamente de sus padres – Supongo que llegare tarde entonces, Nos vemos en la cena

Salió rápidamente con una gran sonrisa y arranco el carro velozmente, le encantaba el regalo que le habían hecho sus padres, era elegante y sofisticado pero al mismo tiempo muy sencillo y veloz, acelero a fondo ya que llevaba retraso. Pronto diviso el gran edificio central del instituto, bajo la velocidad y aparco en un lugar vacío bajando rápidamente del auto debido a su retraso, no pudo evitar atraer varias miradas curiosas, algunas chicas secreteaban discretamente mientras otras no tanto, miraban a Pan pasar a su lado con cara de obvio desagrado, Pan era tan tímida que simplemente cogió sus libros del casillero lo más rápido que pudo y siguió caminando a paso veloz hacia su salón de clases.

– Supongo que todos son mayores de edad… – decía el profesor de economía cuando Pan interrumpió preguntando si podía pasar – Señorita Son, llega tarde de nuevo – dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas – Pase rápido, estoy dando las indicaciones.

– Gracias – atino a decir la pelinegra, pasó rápido a su lugar evitando ver a las chicas que se reían burlonas ante la escena.

– Como les decía… – siguió el profesor – como todos son mayores de edad, no necesitan permisos de sus padres así que nos vamos en una hora, he arreglado todo con sus profesores así que tienen el resto del día libre

-¿Profesor como llegaremos? – pregunto curiosa Naya, una compañera de Pan, quien era la chica más inteligente del curso y raramente hablaba con Pan

– Hacia allá iba, como conseguí la visita de un día para otro, no pude conseguir transporte así que nos iremos en transporte público o en sus propios autos – explico el profesor, hecho un rápido vistazo a su muñeca y siguió diciendo – Bien, tienen una hora para llegar a la empresa, hare el pase de lista cuando nos encontremos ahí.

Todos salieron incluso empujándose hacia el comedor de la escuela, algunos se retiraban ya del "Orange Star" en sus coches, seguramente a comer fuera de las instalaciones y llegar más pronto a la "empresa". Pan salió detrás de algunos de sus compañeros con los que solía almorzar.

– ¿A qué empresa iremos? – pregunto la pelinegra curiosa

– Capsule Corp. – grito emocionada Hana, recordándole a Pan por un momento a Bra. A veces, Hana solía comportarse como su amiga peli azul y era la razón de que la pelinegra le hubiese tomado cariño a la rubia – ¿Crees que conozcamos al presidente? Oí que regreso a la ciudad y… ¡Es guapísimo!

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar acerca de lo emocionadas que se encontraban por poder ir a la empresa y lo mucho que deseaban conocer a Trunks. La pelinegra decidió alejarse, el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de Trunks la hacía sonrojarse.

– Pan, ¿no vendrás con nosotros? – Pregunto Chris captando la atención de todos, todos sabían que la pelinegra se había sentido atraída hacia el al principio del instituto.

– No, adelántense ustedes… tengo que entregar unos papeles en el edificio Central – hizo un ademan levantando los papeles en sus manos

– Te espero… - insistió Chris

– No te preocupes, hoy traje mi coche – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – Nos vemos en la entrada de la empresa

Salió disparada con rumbo a las oficinas, ansiosa por entregar sus papeles y salir de ahí. Los tramites tardaron más de lo esperado y su estómago rugía pidiendo alimentos, checo nerviosa la hora en el gran reloj de pared detrás de la secretaria, faltaban solo ocho minutos para la visita a la empresa.

– Bien, solo tienes que entregar esto en la empresa y listo – explico malhumorada la secretaria que la atendía.

– Gracias – tomo los papeles y salió corriendo por el pasillo captando la atención de alumnos y profesores.

_"Diablos, jamás llegare a tiempo en coche"_ pensó, guardo los papeles en su bolso y encapsulo el coche, corrió hacia un rincón de la escuela y emprendió el vuelo en dirección al gran edificio que conocía como la palma de su mano.

* * *

Miro con fastidio la gran pila de carpetas frente a él, dejo caer el bolígrafo sobre su escritorio y se levantó de su asiento, deteniéndose frente al gran ventanal de su oficina observando a la gente pasar despreocupada por la acera de enfrente.

Su madre había decido comprar ese gran edificio en el centro para evitar que Vegeta asustara a los inversionistas y accionistas de la empresa; y es que, tiempo atrás su padre había arremetido contra un inversionista que se le había insinuado a su madre. Miro una vez más hacia el gran ventanal deseando salir volando como lo había hecho algunas veces en el pasado, sonrió al sentir el ki de cierta chica avanzando hacia su dirección.

– _"No tenía ni idea de que fuera tan tarde"_ – pensó verificando la hora en el costoso reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, regalo de su madre – Sólo son las 9... - dijo esta vez en voz alta algo desconcertado. Pensó, durante unos instantes en que su madre no se daría cuenta si el decidiera salir en busca de la peli negra pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Faltaban dos minutos para la hora en la que debía presentarse con el resto de su clase en la Corporación, suspiro al ver la terraza del gran edificio y bajo una cuadra antes para continuar a pie, se relajó al ver a un grupo de jóvenes en la entrada del gran edificio.

– ¡Wow Pan! ¿Por qué estás tan despeinada? – preguntó Chris llamando la atención de las chicas quienes habían comenzado a reírse.

– Supongo que no fue tan buena idea venir en un descapotable – sonrió sonrojada mientras se acomodaba el cabello en una coleta.

El profesor les pidió entraran ordenadamente, algunos chicos abrían la boca sorprendidos por el aspecto del gran edificio y se tomaban fotografías notoriamente emocionados por estar en el lugar, la peli negra oculto su ki al sentir el de su tío cerca debido a que Goten solía gastarle bromas pesadas frente a las personas así como ella a el frente a sus citas, haciéndose quedar en ridículo mutuamente.

– ¡Que guapo es...! - escucho murmurar a las chicas detrás de ella e inconscientemente busco el ki de Trunks

– Está mirando hacia acá... ¡y sonríe! – dijo otra de las chicas, giro la cabeza para ver a quien se referían sus compañeras.

– ¡Pan! - exclamó el guapo chico que lucía un sencillo traje negro con la corbata chueca, la peli negra hizo una mueca al notar que se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba – no me dijiste que estarías aquí tan temprano – dijo levantándola del suelo como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

– Goten... – dijo nerviosa al notar que todos los miraban, le apenaba ser el centro de atención – por favor, por favor... – suplico mientras el joven la depositaba en el suelo, el peli negro sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y solo sonrió burlón.

– Estoy en el trabajo niñita, de hecho debo irme porque tengo que entregar mis reportes y así poder salir a comer con mi bella novia... – Deposito un beso en la frente de su sobrina y esta lo jalo por la corbata acomodándosela – Oh, no lo había notado – dijo poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza.

– Eres exactamente como mi abuelito… – dijo sonriéndole tiernamente – No tienes remedio.

El pelinegro se retiró dejando a Pan con su grupo, algunas chicas miraban en su dirección con clara envidia en la cara. Una joven repartía algunas identificaciones, inmediatamente Hana se acercó a ella y la jalo del brazo para que quedara frente al grupo de chicas que antes habían hablado acerca de su tío.

– ¡Definitivamente tienes que presentarme a ese bombón! – Exclamo Hana haciendo a todas las chicas reír como tontas – Es tan guapo…

– Lo siento chicas, él está fuera del mercado – Aclaro la pelinegra

– ¿Es tu novio? – pregunto impresionada una chica pelirroja que había visto un par de veces en el colegio pero no sabía su nombre

– ¿novio? ¡Puaj! No… - dijo sonrojada la pelinegra

– Señoritas… - el profesor llamo su atención – ¿Necesitan más tiempo o ya podemos empezar con el recorrido?

– Disculpe profesor… – contestaron las chicas avergonzadas.

La misma joven que les había entregado las identificaciones, fue la encargada de darles un recorrido por la empresa, los chicos parecían bastante entretenidos pero para la peli negra no era algo nuevo, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo aquí en el pasado y no solo por ser donde trabajara su padre, algunas veces había llegado a sacar a Trunks de reuniones con tontas excusas por que sabía lo aburrido que eran para él. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo el en esos momentos y recordó como solía burlarse de el con su elegante traje y el par de gafas que solía usar para asistir a trabajar, su profesor parecía muy entretenido en la visita y aprovecho el tiempo que les dieron para entrar a los sanitarios para escabullirse en busca de su amigo saiyajin.

Camino en dirección contraria del grupo de visitantes en reversa, esperando que su profesor no se diera cuenta de que se estaba separando del grupo, cuando choco con algo detrás de ella.

– Hey, fíjate por donde vas… – dijo aun de espaldas, se giró para ver con quien había chocado topándose con el chico al que estaba planeando visitar, su corazón se aceleró y se un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas.

– Lo siento señorita… – sonrió al ver con quien era que había chocado – Wow, no esperaba verte tan pronto…

– Señorita Son – los interrumpió el profesor – ¿Hacia donde se dirigía? – le pregunto algo molesto.

– Yo… Yo… – la pelinegra trataba de idear una buena excusa para explicarle a su profesor porque se encontraba alejándose del grupo.

– lo siento señor, fue mi culpa… - Interrumpió el saiyajin – Soy Trunks Briefs – dijo estirando su mano y llamando la atención del grupo detrás del profesor.

– Señor Briefs, es un placer – dijo estrechando su mano – Muchas gracias por permitirnos hacer la visita

– El placer es mío, Bienvenidos sean todos… – se dirigió ahora al grupo en general, dio una breve charla sobre lo que se hacía en la empresa, e invito a los chicos al laboratorio de prueba para que probaran una nueva nave que la empresa estaba fabricando, todos salieron en dirección del laboratorio y Trunks se despidió.

– Gracias, Señor Briefs… – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

– Vamos, sé que quieres burlarte del traje y las gafas… - rodo los ojos y sonrió ampliamente.

– Tendré toda la tarde para hacerlo, no te desesperes – respondió sonrojada, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido como si planeara salir de su pecho en cualquier instante cada que el la miraba.

– Debes irte – señalo a su grupo, quienes se encontraban casi todos dentro del laboratorio – Supongo que te veré en un rato…

-Cuenta con eso… - respondió aun sonriente.

Vio como el saiyajin se alejaba del pasillo a paso firme con rumbo a su oficina, su sonrisa desapareció casi al momento en el que el abordo el ascensor y suspiro volviendo con su grupo; Su corazón aun palpitaba con fuerza y tenía la misma sensación en el estómago que solo aparecía cuando él estaba cerca, odiaba sentirse tan débil y vulnerable por culpa de un chico, pero no podía evitarlo, eso no le sucedía con cualquier chico. Eso solo sucedía con ese chico, con Trunks.

* * *

**Hola chicas como estan? Aun me leen? Diganme que sii please! :D**

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, estaba de vacaciones y no me lleve mi compu, bueno este capitulo no me termina de gustar, lo he tenido que editar al menos unas 20 mil veces y aun asi siento que es puro relleno...**

**Pero dejenme decirles que el siguiente capitulo, les va a encantar! por fin sucedera lo que todas esperan!**

**Bueno, espero subirlo en esta semana, ya que casi lo tengo listo :D**

**cualquier cosa yo les aviso bien, me pueden buscar en facebook como ****Dulcéh G Montero**** (nombre feo, lo se) aunque casi no me conecto, de preferencia comuniquense conmigo por twitter IsDlimon , estare avisando por twitter cuando salgan los nuevos capitulos :D **

**gracias gracias por leer y por sus rewievs, no me odien please! besos y **


	7. Aniversario

Verifico la hora una vez más en su celular y se recargo bostezando en el gran edificio frente al centro comercial. Su tío la había citado demasiado temprano para ser una mañana de Sábado, ¿la razón? Había prometido ayudarle con la sorpresa de aniversario a su mejor amiga, cerró los ojos por unos segundos buscando descansar un poco recargada en aquel edificio y pronto sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado.

– Llegas tarde – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados

– Lo siento... – se disculpó el peli negro – anoche me quede despierto hasta tarde y esta mañana no podía levantarme.

– Hay Goten... empecemos con esto – lo jalo del brazo dirigiéndose hacia el centro comercial – solo quiero regresar a casa y dormir...

Recorrieron varias tiendas en busca de lo necesario para lo que tenía planeado su tío, entrando finalmente a una lujosa joyería.

– Y bien... ¿Qué te parece? – dijo mostrándole un sencillo collar con un hermoso dije en forma de corona – ¿Crees que le guste? – pregunto emocionado.

– Es muy lindo Goten... – sonrió al notar lo emocionado que estaba el susodicho – ¡Le va a encantar! – aseguro.

Salieron de la joyería y pararon a almorzar en un sencillo restaurante del centro comercial ya que sus estómagos semi saiyajines parecían pedirlo a gritos.

– Bien, solo faltan las flores y la comida... – soltó nervioso – ¡Solo nos quedan 3 horas...! - se removió nervioso en su asiento.

– Tranquilízate – le pidió sonriente la peli negra – 3 horas son suficientes...

La comida no tardó en llegar y comieron rápidamente, repasaron nuevamente los planes que tenían. Resultaba que el mayor de los Son presentes había rentado una cabaña y planeaba hacer un picnic frente a una playa cercana a la capital del oeste pues según él, el lugar era demasiado especial para la feliz pareja, la pelinegra no se atrevió a preguntar la razón pero creía que se trataba del mismo lugar en donde su tío y su mejor amiga se habían dado su primer beso, claro que esto no lo sabía por qué su tío lo hubiera mencionado si no porque su soñadora amiga le había platicado emocionada más de una vez. Observo a su tío detalladamente, hacía poco que ellos habían comenzado a ser cercanos pero antes de eso solo se dirigían la palabra para molestarse el uno al otro y es que los dos eran tan parecidos que simplemente no se soportaban.

Decidieron separarse en el estacionamiento, Goten iría a comprar lo que hacía falta y Pan llevaría las cosas que ya habían comprado a la cabaña. Condujo sin mucha prisa hacia su destino, logro llegar en menos de 20 minutos pues como no eran vacaciones las carreteras estaban un poco vacías, bajo del auto cargando todas las grandes bolsas y pudo notar como la gente la miraba raro y se reía disimuladamente. Abrió rápidamente la puerta de la cabaña y deposito las compras en el piso, al cerrar la puerta pudo darse cuenta de la razón de las raras miradas de la gente, se detuvo a mirarse por unos momentos en el gran espejo que había detrás de la puerta.

– Con que esta era la razón… – tomo un mechón de su cabello, poniéndolo en su lugar – Que más da… – dijo restándole importancia.

Esa mañana salió tan de prisa de su casa que ni siquiera había recordado que iría a la playa, por lo que solo se puso unos viejos jeans, una playera sencilla y unos tenis y seguramente esa era la razón por la que la gente la miraba raro. Claro, a eso sumado el extraño peinado que lucía producto de haber conducido en un descapotable. Cambio su peinado rápidamente y se arregló el atuendo, remangándose el pantalón hasta las rodillas y quitándose los tenis. (*1)

Solo tenían poco más de una hora para terminar de preparar todo, por lo que decidió comenzar a preparar el picnic sin Goten, quien seguramente se había entretenido en algún otro asunto como era tan común en él, unos pocos minutos después el pelinegro se había unido a ella y habían terminado con escasos 15 minutos de anticipación.

– Por fin… – suspiro agotada la pelinegra, se dejó caer pesadamente en la arena.

– Y en tiempo record – añadió sonriente su tío, observando su reloj – Bien, iré a cambiarme – se retiró dejando sola a la pelinegra, quien se recostó cerrando los ojos.

Se incorporó de nuevo, admirando la tranquilidad del mar. Si bien la playa no estaba vacía, las pocas personas que había se encontraban ya recogiendo sus cosas para, seguramente, regresar a sus hogares. El reloj marcaba las 4 de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a tomar un tono anaranjado, sonrió al recordar que esa era la playa a la que algunas veces, cuando ella era solo una niña, se había reunido la gran familia Z, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar a su abuelito.

– Y bien, ¿Qué te parece? – La voz de su tío la saco de sus pensamientos – ¿Cómo me veo? (*2)

– Wow, en verdad luces bien – respondió sonriente

– Recuerdas esta playa, ¿no? – Pregunto ayudándola a levantarse de la arena – Solíamos venir cuando Papa… tu sabes – vacilo – Una vez, Trunks y yo hicimos una travesura al señor Vegeta… Bueno, creo que desde entonces me odia. – Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

– Sera mejor que me vaya… – revolvió el cabello de su tío – Le va a encantar – aseguro la pelinegra, le dio un corto abrazo y se dirigió a su automóvil.

– ¡Gracias! – grito el pelinegro.

Subió rápidamente a su auto y antes de arrancar admiro lo que habían logrado, habían decidido cambiar la idea del picnic por una mesa ya que la arena incomodaba demasiado como para comer sobre ella, el camino de la cabaña a la mesa estaba adornado por un camino de velas y el gran arreglo floral que había comprado Goten para Bra se encontraba a lado de la mesa, oculto tras una de las sillas (*3). Sintió envidia de su amiga, había encontrado a un estupendo hombre, o más bien, ella se había encargado de hacer estupendo a ese hombre, y se lo merecía. Pan, sabia de sobra que a pesar de la belleza y simpatía de su mejor amiga, no todo había sido color de rosa pues la hija de la gran dueña de una de las empresas más grandes del país había sufrido lo mismo que su hermano, algunos chicos solo salían con ella por interés, ya fuera en su belleza o en su riqueza y otros chicos que se llegaban a interesar en Bra como persona salían ahuyentados al conocer al padre de esta. Vio, por última vez a su tío moverse de un lado a otro alrededor de la mesa, seguramente esperando a que fuera la hora de ir en busca de su cita.

* * *

Entrecerró los ojos, fastidiada de la conversación telefónica que mantenía su compañera de escritorio, tenía ya dos horas transcribiendo documentos que no le correspondían pero que su compañera que además era la encargada de sus prácticas le había asignado con el fin de fastidiarla, mientras ella se limitaba simplemente a darle ordenes sobre qué hacer o a hablar por teléfono.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que había comenzado con sus prácticas en la empresa de la familia de Bulma y aunque no todo había resultado como ella esperaba, se sentía cómoda.

– Son, ¿podrías llevar esto a la oficina del señor Brief? – Preguntó molesta por interrumpir su conversación telefónica, al parecer no le agradaba para nada la amiga de su jefe – y no te distraigas – dijo fríamente, depósito una pesada carpeta en sus brazos e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

– De acuerdo Mioky – respondió empleando el mismo tono con el que la secretaria se dirigía a ella, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la oficina del último piso.

– Buenos días señorita Son... – saludo la señora regordeta que conocía desde tiempo atrás por ser la secretaria de Trunks – ¿puedo hacer algo por usted? – preguntó amablemente

– Vengo a entregarle unos papeles al señor Briefs – indico levantando la carpeta que tenía en sus manos – necesito su firma – sonrió

– El señor Briefs está ocupado ahora – dijo la señora acomodándose las gafas – si gustas puedes dejarme los papeles aquí y te llamo cuando esté listo todo.

– ¿Puedo esperarlo aquí? – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – Prometo no hacer ruido...

– Esta bien querida – respondió la señora con una amable sonrisa en la cara – puedes tomar asiento si gustas.

– Estoy bien, gracias

Se recargo en la pared a un lado de la puerta sonriendo nerviosamente, tenía tres semanas en la empresa pero solo había visto a Trunks un par de veces por cortos periodos de tiempo, Escucho pasos dentro de la oficina como si estuvieran caminando hacia la puerta y se separo de la pared rápidamente dejando caer por accidente la carpeta al piso, la puerta se abrió cuando ella se encontraba aun en el piso recogiendo los papeles develando no solo al chico de cabellos lilas su no también a una bella rubia; ambos sonriendo como si de viejos amigos se tratara.

– Pan… – dijo mientras se agachaba a ayudar a su amiga a recoger los papeles del suelo – ¿Me estabas esperando? – preguntó sonriendo, ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo quedando frente a frente, girándose ambos rápidamente obviamente incómodos.

– Yo… yo... – tartamudeo nerviosa sin poder evitar mirar a la chica que había detrás de él. Lucia como una versión adulta de Bra pero rubia, vestía un elegante vestido con unos altos tacones y llevaba su lacio cabello suelto – Venia a entregarte estos papeles – depósito la carpeta en sus manos. (*4)

– Oh dios, que grosero... – sonrió dándose la vuelta hacia la rubia – te presento a Kayla, Kayla ella es Pan.

– Un placer Pan, Trunks me ha hablado mucho de ti... – estrecho su mano y le sonrío a la peli negra, una risa que le pareció hipócrita

– Igualmente – se limitó a responder algo incomoda.

– Bueno, supongo que nos veremos después... – se despidió de Trunks con un beso en la mejilla y se retiro

– Creo que me tengo que ir, no quiero que me Mioky me vuelva a regañar.

– Espera... – detuvo a la chica jalándola del brazo – quédate a almorzar conmigo, no te he visto en días.

En realidad, en ese momento a ella no le apetecía quedarse a almorzar con él, el ver a la rubia salir de la oficina de Trunks la había molestado a sobremanera. No había razón alguna para odiarla, ni siquiera la conocía, pero sería como si lo hiciera, en realidad no le molestaba que estuviera con Trunks, le molestaba su apariencia… ¿Tenía que ser tan bonita? ¿Ese era el tipo de chicas con las que el salía? ¿Por qué no podía ella lucir de esa manera? Claro, aquí estaba ella, la tonta adolescente enamorada de un hombre exitoso que jamás se fijaría en ella como mujer, solo la vería como una amiga, como la sobrina de su mejor amigo, como una hermana. Suspiro decepcionada, por un momento ella se había convencido de que había olvidado lo que le hacía sentir aquel muchacho de cortos cabellos lilas, pero la realidad era diferente, desde que el había vuelto y ella había comenzado con sus prácticas en la empresa se había hecho ilusiones, falsas como podía verlo ahora. Había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de suprimir aquellos sentimientos que pensó que al fin se habían rendido y se habían esfumado y aquí estaba ella, más enamorada que nunca de ese hombre frente a ella, sintiendo celos de algo que nunca le pertenecería.

– ¿Pan? – Sacudió su mano frente a los ojos de la pelinegra en busca de atención – ¿Estas bien?

– Si… – sacudió la cabeza, regresando a los ojos azules de su amigo – Lo siento, estoy algo distraída… ¿decías algo?

– Si, decía que te quedes a almorzar conmigo… – contesto sonriendo tiernamente – La señora Saori se encargara de decirle a Mioky que estarás ocupada.

– _ "Que más da, no necesito que me ame de vuelta"_ dijeron sus pensamientos, tratando de convencerla – Si, tengo mucha hambre… – sonrió efusivamente – _"Solo no me alejes de ti, Trunks"_ pensó nuevamente entrando en la oficina de este último.

– Cancela mi reunión y pide lo doble para hoy Saori – pidió amablemente a la señora detrás del escritorio, quien se limitó a asentir – Ah, por favor llama a Mioky y dile que yo me ocupare de Son por el día de hoy

– Sí, señor – respondió la señora levantando el teléfono.

– Gracias… – sonrió amablemente Trunks entrando a la oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

– Tu oficina luce diferente… – expreso la pelinegra, quien se encontraba en el centro de esta admirando cada rincón.

– Si… Creo que Bra la remodelo – dijo, observando atontado a la chica frente a él.

Se sonrojo al adivinar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, últimamente estos se hacían presentes cada que veía a su amiga, pero no podía evitarlo._ "¿Cuando fue que cambiaste tanto, Pan?"_ se dijo a sí mismo, notando el gran cambio de estilo de su amiga, la chica que solía lucir ropa deportiva y una pañoleta en su cabeza haciéndola lucir pequeña, vestía ahora con ropas ceñidas a su cuerpo haciéndola lucir mayor y muy sensual, su cabello que antes era corto ahora caía por su espalda en una sencilla coleta y su cara, bueno su cara seguía siendo la misma, denotando ternura e inocencia. Noto como lo miraba como si esperara una respuesta.

– ¿Y bien? – levanto una ceja. Si, en definitiva esperaba una respuesta.

– ¿Y bien qué? – pregunto sonrojado, fingiendo estar distraído. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado la pregunta de la pelinegra.

– Te pregunte que desde cuando existía este tonto código de vestimenta… – sonrió burlona, mientras señalaba las ropas que lucía. (*5)

– Ah, eso… – pensó por un momento – Pues, desde antes de que yo me marchara… Mama decía que las secretarias lucían demasiado vulgares.

– Ah, ya veo – se sentó en el asiento del escritorio y comenzó a dar vueltas como niña pequeña, mientras él se sentaba en el sillón que había junto al ventanal.

– Sabes, desde la visita escolar del mes pasado los chicos de la escuela me tratan diferente… – soltó la pelinegra.

– ¿Y eso porque? – pregunto curioso, no sabía que podía significar eso.

– Bueno, ¡es por tu culpa!… – lo señalo con el dedo fingiendo enojo

– ¿Mi… mi… mi culpa? – pregunto nervioso

– Si, están obsesionados contigo – soltó riéndose por la cara de su amigo – Solo quieren saber cómo es que te conocí y todo eso... – dijo restándole importancia

– Es que soy tan popular – dijo con falso orgullo para después reír a carcajadas junto a la pelinegra

El sonido del teléfono los interrumpió, resultaba que la comida había llegado. Pan no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al notar la gran cantidad de comida que recién había ordenado, la verdad es que siempre evitaba comer grandes cantidades de comida en la empresa pues la gente siempre la había mirado raro si lo hacía en público pero al parecer a Trunks no le preocupaba eso, pues había ordenado lo necesario para saciar sus estómagos saiyajines.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando sobre lo que había ocurrido en ese mes en el que casi no se habían visto y bromeando acerca de cosas sin sentido. La pelinegra le había platicado sobre como había ayudado a Goten a arreglar la sorpresa para la hermana de él y como había sido un encuentro que había tenido con Klay después del incidente del cumpleaños... Al parecer, estaba tan apenado que evitaba a la pelinegra, solo se había limitado a disculparse excusándose en que se encontraba tomado. Trunks, había revelado a su amiga, la identidad de la rubia con la que había estado unas horas atrás, quien al parecer era una amiga de Trunks de la ciudad donde había estado los pasados dos años, algo de lo que Pan se había sentido aliviada. El celular de Trunks comenzó a timbrar estruendosamente interrumpiéndolos, mientras que el, aparentemente solo ignoraba las llamadas, hacia el quinto timbre la pelinegra insistió.

– Contesta ya… – le venía diciendo hacia 5 timbres que contestara a lo que este se negaba diciendo que solo era Bra.

– Esta bien, solo para que deje de hacerlo... – tomo la llamada levantándose del sillón, la pelinegra escuchaba como al otro lado del teléfono una histérica Bra regañaba a su hermano por no contestar a sus llamadas – Ya, ya… lo siento... ¿qué querías? – Trunks alejaba el aparato de su oído por los gritos de su hermana y la pelinegra no podía evitar reírse de aquello – Si, de hecho aquí está conmigo… Ah, ya veo… ¿Eso era todo? ¿Por qué no la llamaste a ella? – Miro hacia donde la pelinegra se encontraba sentada, ella solo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa – Quiere saber si puedes ir a cenar a casa hoy – la pelinegra asintió – Si, iremos en unos momentos Bra, relájate… Vale, te quiero. – Colgó y se sentó frente a Pan – dejaste tu teléfono y Mioky contesto, Bra está realmente cabreada con esa tipa… – soltó a punto de reírse.

– Me imagino la cara de Mioky al enterarse de que era Bra al teléfono – dijo antes de estallar en risas junto a su amigo.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 8, salieron con rumbo al estacionamiento, Pan encapsulo su automóvil y se fueron en el de Trunks con rumbo a la gran casa de este último. Al llegar, Bra salió a recibirlos solo para reclamarles a ambos lo descorteses que habían sido según ella al no contestar sus llamadas.

– Perdón, olvide mi celular en el escritorio y no lo note… – se disculpó la pelinegra abrazando a su amiga – Hola, Buenas noches… cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo irónicamente, fingiendo indignación.

– Vale, exagere un poco – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, abrazo igual a su hermano – Goten está en la sala – lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

– Vale, lo capto… quieres hablar con Pan. Toda tuya – índico dando empujoncitos en la espalda de la pelinegra – Nos vemos en la cena…. – se dirigió al interior de la casa a buscar a su amigo.

– Ven, vamos a mi habitación… – Pan se limitó a seguir a Bra por la gran casa hasta su habitación.

– ¡Sé que has sido tu…! – la acuso apuntándola con el dedo.

– ¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto confundida

– Tú le has ayudado, ¿no es así? – Espeto sonriente esta vez – a Goten… – agrego al notar que su amiga no comprendía nada.

– Ah, ya… – suspiro – Se suponía que no deberías darte cuenta…

– ¡Gracias! – La abrazo nuevamente con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos – Fue todo hermoso…

Bra le conto con lujo de detalle lo que había sucedido en su noche de aniversario, al parecer la chica de cabellos azules había pensado que su novio había olvidado la fecha por lo que no esperaba nada y ni siquiera se encontraba de humor para preparar algo por si misma por lo que la había tomado de sorpresa el hecho de que Goten la había venido a buscar sin avisar y encima muy bien vestido por lo que comenzó a sospechar pero en realidad nunca pensó que lo que le había preparado fuera tan romántico.

– Lo amo – finalizo, arrojándose en su cama drásticamente.

– Me alegra que todo saliera bien… – expreso la pelinegra muy sonriente

– Chicas, la cena esta lista – aviso Bulma asomándose por la puerta.

Las chicas siguieron a Bulma escaleras abajo donde los varones ya se encontraban sentados esperando la comida, incluso Vegeta a quien raramente Pan veía alrededor de la casa. Él siempre se encontraba entrenando en la Cámara de Gravedad, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente hablando de como se encontraban las familias y de lo encantada que se encontraba Pan con sus prácticas. Al terminar la cena los chicos se habían retirado a la antigua habitación de Trunks, quien recientemente se había mudado a su propio departamento y Pan se ofreció – mejor dicho insistió – en lavar los trastes, a lo que Bulma acepto con la condición de que Bra la ayudara.

– ¿Te molesta si voy a buscar a Goten? – Mostro la sonrisa más encantadora que logro – Solo quedan un par de platos…

– Ve, no me molesta – contesto con una sonrisa burlona

No hizo falta más para que esta saliera disparada de la cocina en busca de Goten, siguió lavando los pocos trastes que quedaban cuando sintió el ki de Trunks en la cocina, volteo y lo encontró justo detrás de ella con la intención de hacerle cosquillas.

– Ni lo intentes… – dijo amenazándolo con la manguera, este siguió acercándose lentamente sin dejar de lado su intención por lo que la pelinegra soltó un chorro de agua mojándole directamente la cara.

–Te arrepentirás… – se limitó a decir

Se arrojó contra ella, haciéndole cosquillas, ella le arrojaba chorros de agua mientras el intentaba quitarle la manguera. Pronto la habitación se inundó en risas, carcajadas y suplicas por parte de la pelinegra que no podía siquiera levantarse del piso. Trunks le arrebato la manguera y comenzó a empaparla, seguían jugando como niños pequeños, por fin Trunks la levanto del piso y la sentó en la mesa con la intención de seguirle haciendo cosquillas.

Se detuvo de repente, las risas pararon en seco y el silencio reino en la habitación, escuchándose solo sus agitadas respiraciones y el alterado latir de sus corazones, nadie menciono ni una palabra, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados enfocándose en la mirada del otro. Trunks acomodo los húmedos cabellos que cubrían la cara de la pelinegra causando un sonrojo en ella, estuvieron así por lo que parecían para ella largos minutos, Trunks miro los labios de su amiga, que en esos momentos parecían llamarlo a gritos, decidió alejarse cuando ella se acercó e hizo que sus labios se rosaran por un escaso segundo, el sentido común que había tenido un minuto atrás desapareció por completo y atrayendo el cuerpo de su amiga al suyo, roso sus labios una vez más, y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

* * *

**Hola! Me alegra saber que aun me leen no 1 sino vari s chic s!**

**Siento bonito enserio, espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, a mi en lo personal ¡ME ENCANTO! :P pero claro que es su opinión la que me importa…**

**Me disculpo – como casi cada capitulo – por haber tardado mas de una semana en actualizar, cuando ya tenia hecho el capitulo… lo que pasa es que termine agregándole mas y editándolo por que me piden capítulos mas largos y bueno este es el mas largo que he hecho y espero que les agrade!**

**Las invito a que me dejen un ****_Review_**** para saber que les gustaría ver en el fic y para que me digan que les parece!**

**Los links de las notitas estan en mi perfil**

**Y por ultimo, un favor! Si pueden entren en este link y regálenme un voto si? Se los agradecería millones! :DDD**

** /13CFPr3**

**Sin mas que decir, les mando un saludo y gracias nuevamente por leerme!**


End file.
